


fic cover art: And Death flipped a coin

by AstridV



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fic cover, Gen, Grant Ward Deserved Better, and so did Skye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Matarreyes' wonderful post-Maveth fic... a story that fixes canon's fuckups in 3000 words, like that. *snips*</p>
            </blockquote>





	fic cover art: And Death flipped a coin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Matarreyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matarreyes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And Death flipped a coin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403686) by [Matarreyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matarreyes/pseuds/Matarreyes). 




End file.
